


Behind This Showman's Mask

by Dominique_Icefall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Skull has a lot of younger siblings, Skull is the oldest, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall
Summary: Skull was 14, and life was perfect. His family had traveled to England for as the next stop for their traveling Circus where he met Harry Potter. His life was perfect, he had a boyfriend, his family, his siblings were amusing and life was good. Then he turned 15 and life went to shit. A mad man came back from the dead to kill Harry, the Mafia was holding his family hostage, and Skull had to make a choice. Stay and fight a war by Harry's side. Or join the Strongest Seven and protect his family."I have an Army Skull, I'll be okay. Go save your family and I'll see you soon, Kay?" Harry said. His bright green eyes glowing with promise."I'll see you soon."It was a promise Skull intended to keep.





	Behind This Showman's Mask

Skull watched his sisters trapeze performance from the rafters. Remi wrote their storyline for today's show, and Skull had to admit, his little brother was a real pessimist. Stella wore a short white dress with white dance shoes and grip gloves,with her curly blonde hair she looked the part of an angel while her twin looked like a demon. Luna had curly black hair, and was dressed in a similar outfit to Stella except in black. Grace stood on the stage dressed in a pink dress. The show started and the crowd was swept into the story they told.

 

The girl was alone when from the shadows came a demon. The demon offered the girl their hand, and it tempted the girl closer. An angel flew in, grabbing the girl and shielding her from the demon. But the demon wanted the girl, and so the demon set the world on fire. The flames roared and the people screamed. The angel left the girl to save the people, falling into the demon's trap. The demon kidnapped the girl, but by the time the angel realized the trick the demon had hidden the girl away. The angel fought the demon but the girl was scared, and the girl's fear made the demon stronger. The angel grew weaker, as the girl's belief in angels died. The fires continued to burn as the demon won, leaving the injured angel behind. 

 

Skull tightened his grip on the rope that would drop more trapeze bars from the ceiling. He'd be 'flying' into battle for his grand entrance, and prepping the stage for the next battle at the same time. His eyes darted around the crowd, looking for glowing green eyes. He found them, and smiled softly. His boyfriend managed to sneak out of his Uncle's house again, and Skull worried about him. They had only been dating for a few months, Harry had just returned from his boarding school when they met, and they had started dating in July. Considering Harry planned to sneak out of his super secret boarding school to see the circus, Skull had no problems believing their relationship would last for the rest of their lives. Skull watched his sisters, noticing his entrance drawing near he focused. He'd think about his boyfriend later.

 

The angel stood on shaky legs as two new demons entered the battlefield. One demon breathed fire, causing the angel to panic. There was a roar as a white motorcycle flew from the sky, the new angel chased the demons back while the first angel took to the skies. One of the demons followed her and a battle in the air was fought even as the fire demon chased after the ground bound angel. The first angel lost her wings, she was barely hanging on. The demon about to win, when the second angel pulled the motorcycle up on the back wheel and stood on the up, reaching higher and he could almost save her. She fell, he jumped, and the demon breathed fire. He couldn't save the angel girl, but he managed to defeat the fire breathing demon. He watched as the other demon flew away, and was quick to follow after her. He chased her up to the skies, through rings of fire, where they had the girl locked away. The girl stood between two demons while the angel raced to save her. But he was too late. The girl was no longer willing to fight the demons, and so when the demons attacked the angel wasn't strong enough to win. He was pushed out of the sky, crashing through the flames and into the darkness below. 

 

While the crowd gasped in shock and fear, Skull was quick to move his bike off stage, while Grace and Remi readied for the final Act. They had only a few minutes while Mummy and Luna played up their victory.

 

A boy wandered into the dark room, soft orange lights following him as he searched for something. He found what he was looking for in the center of the room. The girl  stood still, when he approached. She didn't look at him at all as he tried to get her attention. He threw a knife, she dodged, and so their dance began. She never once looked at him while they moved. Faster and faster. Around and around. She stopped and collapsed. He froze. Nearing her slowly the girl once dressed in pink was laying in a puddle of red. She stood, tracing a red line on the boy's face before the angels came. She took a step back before falling into the arms of the angels.

The lights came on and the crowd cheered. As Mummy gave the closing speech, informing the audience of the stunt show set up out side, Dad took the kids to the trailer for bed. Skull was making his way to his bike, when thin arms wrapped around his waist. 

"You crazy stuntman, that was terrifying, wicked but terrifying." Harry said.

"I could say the same about you and your broom racing." Skull said.

"Point...I won't be able to see the rest of your show. My Uncle's coming home from work soon and I've got to be locked up in my room when he does."

"I'll see you tomorrow before you leave for Hogwarts."

"At Kings Cross Station, before 11 in the morning."

"I wish I wasn't a Squib." Skull muttered.

Harry smiled up at Skull, before giving him a quick kiss.

"I gotta run, but I'll see you soon yeah?"

"Yeah, I'll see you soon."

 

Skull watched as Harry faded from view while his Mum drew the crowds attention.

"Now for the final show of the night, the act you've all been waiting for, The crowds love him, the Reapers hate him, he's the one, the only...Death Defying Skull!"

If their was one thing Skull loved about being a member of a family circus, it was their shared love of the dramatics. Fire rings, ramps at least a hundred feet in the air, with twice that much space between and a vat of boiling water underneath. Skull laughed as he started his bike. This would be fun.

 


End file.
